Démon
by shina maemi alexiel10
Summary: Mylar, attention spoilers, se passe durant la deuxième saison. Sylar propose un marché à Mohinder que ce dernier sera dans l'obligation d'accepter. La haine peutelle disparaître ? ils l'apprendront à leurs dépens...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et je ne touche pas d'argent avec cette fic.

Coucou, j'ai enfin vu le premier épisode de la saison 2 (gyyyyyaaahhhh !!!! o), donc ma fic contiendra de petits spoilers, et ne tiendra pas compte non plus du déroulement de la saison, (à moins que j'attende de pouvoir suivre régulièrement, mais c'est mal parti pour l'instant lol).

Comme ce sera ma troisième fic en cours, il y aura encore des délais d'attente un peu longs, désolée !!!

Et c'est parti pour un Mylar hihi :

**Chapitre un**

**Huit mois plus tard**

Mohinder avait enfin réussi à infiltrer la Compagnie. Cela avait été bien plus rapide qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il avait enchaîné conférences sur conférences, attendant patiemment qu'ils mordent à l'hameçon. Puis il avait repéré cet homme, qui lui avait proposé de financer ses recherches sur les maladies génétiques imputables aux gens _différents_. C'était le plan de Noah. Et il avait fonctionné à merveille. Ne restait plus maintenant qu'à être d'une patience d'ange. Gagner la confiance des gens plus hauts placés. Puis, au fur et à mesure, ils réussiraient à démanteler cette organisation. Il avait une confiance totale en Noah Bennett. Qui mieux que lui aurait pu contribuer à la chute de ces monstres ?

Il en avait tout de même parlé à Matt, mais pas en détail. Car il connaissait les risques encourus. Il fallait qu'au moins un d'eux puisse subvenir aux besoins de Molly. S'ils disparaissaient tous les deux, la fillette serait de nouveau en grand danger.

Matt lui avait parlé de ses dessins atroces, et la fillette restait muette à toutes leurs supplications. Elle était terrifiée en permanence. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour la faire enfin parler. Matt essayait d'écouter ses rêves, sans succès. Le seul mot revenant en leitmotiv était celui qu'elle avait prononcé le jour de l'explosion : « Croquemitaine ».

Mohinder espérait ardemment trouver une solution. Qui était cet homme qui la terrorisait de la sorte ? Mais surtout, jusqu'à quel point pouvait-il être dangereux ?

Il revenait d'un rendez-vous avec l'homme aux lunettes, et, n'ayant pas eu le courage d'attendre un taxi, il remontait doucement une des longues rues sombres qui le menait jusque chez eux. Chez eux. Ils faisaient une drôle de famille. Matt s'était installé chez lui après l'explosion. Sa femme l'avait quitté, et il ne supportait plus de rester seul. Comme Mohinder avait besoin de lui pour la fillette, il s'était empressé de l'inviter chez lui. Ensemble, ils seraient plus forts. Puis, Bennett l'avait contacté. Et il avait été décidé que Matt resterait là pour du bon, pour Molly. Le flic avait vite compris qu'il était préférable qu'il en sache le moins possible. Mohinder s'était entraîné à fermer son esprit. Et ils vivaient ainsi, tous les trois, depuis ces quelques mois.

Il revenait de sa dernière conférence. La Compagnie préférait maintenant qu'il passe exclusivement son temps dans le labo. Un courant d'air glacé le fit frissonner brusquement. Il remonta son écharpe, et accéléra son allure. Il était tard, et il n'aimait pas trop traîner dans les rues le soir. Il avait un revolver sur lui en permanence, même s'il détestait ça. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Un bruit à proximité le fit sursauter. Il eut à peine le temps de se dire qu'il aurait peut-être dû attendre un peu pour avoir ce satané taxi quand un coup dans le dos le fit rouler sur le sol. Il se releva, attrapant sa mallette, une main posée sur la crosse de son arme et se tourna vers son agresseur. Ou plutôt ses agresseurs.

Ils étaient trois. Trois inconnus le toisant avec un air mauvais. Deux hommes et une femme. Ils s'avancèrent d'un air menaçant.

- Toi ! Comment oses-tu dévoiler notre existence à la face du monde ?

- Quoi ?

- Tout à fait, ces conférences stupides, à quoi servent-elles ? Tu veux tout faire pour que nous soyons emprisonnés, passés à la loupe ? Il est temps que cela cesse. On te suit depuis un moment, déjà, et plus le temps passe, plus ton travail est reconnu. C'est plutôt bizarre, non ? Ou peut-être pas tant que ça, pour un mec qui fricote avec la mafia !

Mohinder serra les dents. Il se doutait qu'il serait confronté à ce genre de choses un jour ou l'autre. La Compagnie devait avoir une influence très étendue, et certainement pas que des alliés. Il devait se sortir de là immédiatement.

- Écoutez, je suis docteur, je fais des recherches sur les maladies qui peuvent vous affecter. Ces recherches ont besoin de fonds, non ? Seul, comment trouver un antidote ?

La femme s'approcha de lui, tendant la main. Il fut projeté contre un mur, et retomba sur le sol, laissant échapper un râle rauque. Son dos s'était claqué contre de vieilles briques inégales. Il se mit à genoux, mais n'eut pas le temps de se redresser. Il flottait de nouveau en l'air, puis fut reclaqué sur le sol. Son revolver vola à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Les trois autres se mirent à rire.

- Comme un fétu de paille. Tu es si pitoyable, lança un des hommes.

Mohinder redressa la tête avec difficulté :

- Et vous ? Trois contre un, ce n'est pas pitoyable, peut-être ?

- C'est bien à cause de gens de ton espèce que certains de nos amis sont morts. Trop étudiés… et sans doute même un peu trop disséqués… Mais cela tu dois le savoir, _Docteur_, c'est ton boulot non ?

Mohinder se redressa péniblement.

- Jamais… Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est trouver un antidote à long terme ! Bordel, c'est si mal que ça ?

- Mal ? Éructa un des hommes, les yeux exorbités, Mal ? Tu ne sais pas par où nous sommes passés, on nous a mis en cage, on a fait des expériences abominables sur nous ! Voilà pourquoi nous devons éliminer tous les membres de cette organisation. Pour que nous puissions vivre tranquillement, sans avoir constamment la peur au ventre. Et tu seras notre premier exemple, finit-il en le plaquant contre le mur d'un seul regard.

Mohinder voulut hurler, mais une main invisible se plaqua contre sa bouche. Il sentit son torse et ses cuisses se faire lacérer.

- On va bien te mijoter avant de te faire cuire complètement, Professeur Suresh, tu vas connaître la véritable souffrance.

Il sentit comme une grêle de coup s'abattre contre son ventre et son dos. La douleur le prit tout entier. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, pas comme ça. Si bêtement, alors que Noah avait tellement besoin de lui. Et surtout Molly. La fillette était la personne la plus chère à son cœur. Il avait accepté cette proposition de Noah, uniquement parce qu'il aurait pu approfondir réellement ses recherches tout en espionnant l'organisation. Et sauver l'enfant, puisque son sang ne serait pas éternel. Il sentit un froid glacial l'envahir, trop saisissant pour qu'il puisse focaliser ses pensées sur autre chose.

Soudain, il dégringola sur le sol, et entendit des cris étouffés.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Le sang et l'obscurité l'empêchaient de bien voir ce qu'il se passait. Il se frotta les yeux, respirant avec difficulté. Une silhouette se détacha sous la lumière d'un réverbère. Les trois mutants étaient tenus en respect à distance, émettant des espèces de gargarismes ignobles. Ils retombèrent sur le sol, se levant avec difficulté. La femme se tourna vers l'ombre.

- Tu… Tu as réussi… comment ?

- Filez d'ici, si vous refaites une chose pareille, je le saurais, et je ne serais pas aussi magnanime. Vous n'avez plus intérêt à vous approcher de lui.

Ils s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste, comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses.

Mais cette voix, ça ne pouvait pas…

Mohinder se sentait partir, il essayait de lutter et de garder les yeux ouverts. Il était gelé, et avait mal partout. Des bras l'empêchèrent de retomber, il tourna doucement le visage vers son sauveur.

- Salut Mohinder.

Son cœur se figea. Si, il avait bien reconnu cette voix. La sienne. Il serra les poings, du moins essaya, voulant le repousser, mais sans succès.

- S… Sylar…

- Ne t'agite pas, tu es glacé, il faut te soigner. Je t'emmène, n'aie pas peur, je ne te ferais pas de mal.

- Non, je… je… Balbutia-t-il avec difficulté.

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi froid de sa vie, ni autant envie de dormir. L'autre le prit dans ses bras, comme s'il était aussi léger qu'une plume, puis l'emporta à travers un dédale de ruelles. Il sentit une douce chaleur s'insinuer en lui alors qu'il se faisait transporter. Puis ils arrivèrent devant un vieil immeuble. Mohinder commençait à claquer des dents malgré tout. Il sentit qu'on le déposait sur un lit. Il avait rêvé, ce ne pouvait être Sylar, le petit japonais l'avait bien transpercé de son sabre, non ? Il aurait dû être mort.

Il essaya de garder son attention sur le visage qui s'affairait au-dessus de lui, les sourcils froncés. Si, c'était bien lui. Il devait être en train de rêver alors.

Il poussa un gémissement lorsque les mains retirèrent ses vêtements poisseux de sang, qui commençaient à adhérer aux plaies. Non, dans un rêve, on ne sentait pas la douleur.

- Ils ne t'ont pas loupé, mais ça devrait aller, c'est superficiel. Un bon nettoyage, et tout sera ok.

La main se posa sur son front, et à nouveau, une douce chaleur l'envahit. Il était bien, il n'avait plus froid. Il avait juste envie de dormir. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. La douleur partait lentement. Il sentit que l'homme lui lavait les plaies et grimaça lorsque l'eau froide toucha sa peau.. Son pouls reprenait peu à peu une vitesse normale.

- Tu ne dois surtout pas t'endormir, c'est compris ?

- Pas de danger, grinça-t-il.

Il se redressa avec plus de facilité, et tourna la tête vers son fléau.

- Tu aurais dû mourir ! Pourquoi es-tu là ? Et qu'est-ce qui te prend de jouer à l'infirmière ?

Un sourire ironique fut sa seule réponse. Le jeune homme lui tourna le dos, posa le linge humide, et le regarda d'un air satisfait. Il avança la main vers lui et Mohinder se recula avec plus d'aisance.

- Si je te voulais mort, je ne t'aurais pas emmené ici. Tu es guéri maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Et qui étaient ces gens ? Demanda l'indien d'un ton agressif.

Sylar haussa les épaules.

- Ils se sont échappés d'un des centres de la Compagnie, il y a quelques mois. Je les ai rencontré là-bas. J'ai réussi à m'échapper, moi aussi, mais c'est une longue histoire. Je devais te retrouver à tout prix. Pas que cela m'enchante particulièrement, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Je suis malade, et je sais que ton sang fait apparemment des miracles. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses là-bas.

La colère de Mohinder s'accentua encore plus si c'était possible.

- Et tu… tu reviens ici en pensant réellement que je vais gentiment t'aider ? Tu rêves ?

- Pas vraiment non… Mais je sais une chose au moins. Qu'il y a une raison valable pour que tu te sois associé à ces enfoirés. Et je pourrais t'aider si tu le souhaites, en échange de mes bons services, tu pourrais me donner l'antidote.

Mohinder se leva précipitamment. Il n'avait plus mal nul part. Il baissa les yeux et tira immédiatement le drap à lui.

- Mes vêtements ?

- Poubelle, trop de sang. Tiens, je te prête les miens, je suis plus grand et plus large que toi, mais pour rentrer chez toi, ça ira.

- Tu me laisserais partir, comme ça ?

Il ne devait pas paniquer, en aucun cas. L'autre le sentirait immédiatement. Il attrapa les vêtements posés sur la chaise et s'habilla vite.

Puis il se tourna vers le tueur.

- Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est te voir six pieds sous terre, alors penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que j'accepterais que tu m'aides… ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ?

L'autre se mordit légèrement les lèvres, détournant le regard. Puis il le reposa sur lui, le fixant avec sérieux.

- Je ne suis pas idiot. Je sais que tu me hais. J'ai fait des choses abominables, et je ne peux rien faire pour les rattraper. Mais je ne veux pas mourir comme un chien. Ne dis rien, je sais que je le mériterais, mais je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. C'est… trop tôt. Nous voulons tous les deux démanteler cette organisation, n'est-ce pas ? Plutôt que d'agir chacun de notre côté, agissons ensemble, après ça, tu n'entendras plus parler de moi, jamais.

Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Mohinder remarqua alors ses paupières rouges, et ses joues pâles. Il avait de belles cernes. La maladie avait commencé son œuvre. Il ne lui restait peut-être plus tellement de temps.

- Et si je refuse ? Tu vas me tuer ? Comme tu as failli déjà le faire ?

- Non, répliqua vivement le jeune homme, je ne l'aurais pas fait. J'ai voulu te faire mal, te… te faire peur… Mais je ne t'aurais pas tué, pas toi. Tu es très important.

Mohinder recula jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, le cœur battant. Il devait vraiment être en plein cauchemar, rester ici, à parler avec ce salaud… C'était impensable !

- Tiens, si tu te sens plus rassuré avec ça.

Sylar lui tendait son propre revolver. Il secoua la tête.

- Face à toi, je n'ai aucune défense… Tu le sais bien.

L'horloger reposa l'arme sur la sacoche de Mohinder. Son regard se durcit.

- Si je le voulais effectivement, je pourrais t'écraser comme une mouche. Mais je me suis enfui de là-bas pour une raison bien précise. Et je serais bientôt mort. Je veux pouvoir tous les exterminer un à un. Mais il y a avec eux des gens extrêmement forts, bien plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Seul, ça ne sert à rien.

- Seul ? Ces gens qui m'ont agressé semblaient te connaître.

- Des compagnons d'infortunes. Ils ont réussi à s'évader avant moi, alors que nous avions établi un plan ensemble. Ils ne sont pas venus me chercher. Enfin… ils me croyaient mort. Et ils ne me seront pas utiles. Chacun de leur pouvoir, je le possède déjà. Et oui, aucun de nous n'est unique finalement. Ils ne te l'ont pas dit, encore, n'est ce pas ? Ta liste est bien minime comparée à la leur. Je l'ai récupérée, si ça t'intéresse… La liste de chacun d'entre nous. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point elle est immense. Des millions de personnes. J'ai appris énormément à leur insu.

Mohinder n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Des millions ? Il posa une main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Je ne veux absolument rien à voir à faire avec toi… Tu es abject. Crève donc !

Sylar se leva et s'approcha doucement de lui. Il crut sa dernière heure arrivée.

- Tu fais le courageux mais tu trembles de peur devant moi. Je sens la peur s'insinuer dans chaque parcelle de ton corps. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir… après tout, tu en as bien le droit.

Il sourit d'un air mauvais, puis se pencha vers lui :

- J'ai vu, de mes propres yeux, une personne qui t'attends depuis bien longtemps… Une personne qui fait parti de cet endroit où j'étais enfermé depuis des années… Une personne qui te ressemble à un point inimaginable…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Murmura Mohinder.

Sylar se tourna et s'avança vers la fenêtre. La pluie tombait drue.

- Une femme d'une trentaine d'année… Qui, si elle est bien sage, et fait bien tout ce qu'on lui ordonne de faire, aura la possibilité, très bientôt, de voir son petit frère… Apparemment c'est une promesse qu'elle entend depuis toute gamine. Et malgré tout elle n'abandonne pas. C'est le seul espoir qui la relie à la vie…

Mohinder en eut le souffle court. Il se foutait de lui.

- C'est impossible…

De nouveau, le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, une lueur de triomphe dans le regard.

- Oui, je sais… Je n'y croyais pas non plus, ton père avait tant de fois pleuré sur la mort de son petit prodige. Sa petite fille chérie… Et voilà que je me suis trouvé nez à nez avec elle.

- Tu mens ! Cria Mohinder.

L'indien prit une profonde inspiration. Il serrait ses poings à se faire pâlir les phalanges. Si seulement il pouvait faire taire cet enfoiré.

- Mon pauvre Mohinder… Tu ne sauras jamais si je mens ou si je dis la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as plus qu'à repartir chez toi, et ne plus dormir de tes nuits en repensant à ce que je t'ai dit… ou bien…

- Ou quoi ?

- Si tu me guéris, je te dirais exactement où elle se trouve… Et tu retrouveras une Shanti qui se morfond en ne pensant qu'à son cher petit frère, qu'elle n'a jamais vu… Ce serait de jolies retrouvailles, pas vrai ? Dignes d'un film !

Mohinder était abasourdi. S'il disait la vérité… Mais il n'allait tout de même pas croire cet individu ?

- Tu es ignoble…

Un rire franc lui répondit.

- Et oui, je suis bien un être mauvais, abject, tout ce que tu veux. Mais ce que je viens de te révéler est l'entière vérité. Seulement, tu ne la verras de tes yeux que lorsque je serais guéri de cette foutue maladie, c'est compris ?

- Tu veux donc que je prenne la responsabilité de te sauver ? Toi qui a tué tant d'innocents ? Te sauver la vie ? Et tu me fais un chantage odieux… C'est minable. Débrouille-toi ! Je trouverais moi-même Shanti si elle est vraiment encore en vie !

Des mains se claquèrent brusquement sur la porte derrière lui, de part et d'autre de son visage. Les yeux noisette de Sylar reflétaient une profonde colère teintée de folie. Le cœur de Mohinder sembla vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Ses tempes bourdonnaient atrocement.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Me tuer ?

- Non ! Mais je pourrai te faire tellement de mal que tu préférerais sans doute la mort. Je suis pourtant assez diplomate, non ? L'antidote contre ta sœur, ce n'est pas un si mauvais deal. Et puis merde ! Grâce à moi tu sais que ta sœur est en vie, non ? Et je t'ai sauvé la mise tout à l'heure ! Sans moi, ils t'auraient lapidé sans chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit ces imbéciles !

La colère du plus vieux s'était ravivée à l'évocation de sa sœur.

- Justement ! Quelle coïncidence ! Ne me prends pas pour un abruti ! Je te déteste plus que tout au monde, il fallait bien au moins ça pour atténuer ma haine envers toi non ? Me sauver la vie !

Les mains se rapprochèrent dangereusement de son cou, pour finalement se refermer autour. Sylar fulminait.

- Jamais je n'aurais vu quelqu'un d'aussi buté que toi de toute ma vie !

Mohinder ferma les yeux. Les doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa chair et lui faisaient mal. Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de se débattre. L'autre était pratiquement invincible. Mais la pression s'atténua, et les mains descendirent jusqu'à sa taille. Il senti un souffle contre son oreille.

- Imbécile…

Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il releva les mains pour repousser le meurtrier. Ce dernier resta contre lui, imperturbable, la bouche contre son oreille.

- Je te le demanderais à genoux s'il le faut, chuchota-t-il, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, mais crois-moi. Juste cette fois, crois-moi…

- Que… Lâche-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement… ?

- On dirait une supplique non ?

Mohinder se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres. Il avait peur, était en colère, épuisé, énervé… Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser.

- Laisse-moi, ne me touche pas ! Tu es fou ? Comment tu oses…

Il fut coupé par des lèvres se pressant contre les siennes, brutalement. Il mit un instant à réagir. Il abattit son poing sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, et se précipita à l'autre bout de la pièce, haletant.

Sylar le fixa un instant sans réagir, puis éclata de rire, la main posée sur sa lèvre qui saignait.

- Qu'y'a-t-il de drôle ? Je te tue si tu refais ça ! Je te promets que je te tue !

- Si tu voyais ta tête, tu rirais autant que moi, pauvre petit Mohinder… On dirait que personne ne t'a jamais rien fait.

- Tu es complètement taré ! Je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, l'impression de suffoquer étant la plus forte. Il reprit son souffle. Comment avait-il osé lui faire ça ?

- Allons, c'était une plaisanterie. Ne joue pas l'effarouché.

- Tu me dégoûtes… Je ne veux qu'une chose, te voir mort !

Il essaya de se calmer. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller devant ce monstre. Il tenta de contrôler les tremblements de son corps avant tout. Il attrapa sa sacoche, remit son revolver dans sa poche intérieur de veste, et s'avança vers la porte.

- C'est fini maintenant, toute cette mascarade.

Une main s'agrippa à son avant-bras.

- Viens demain. Shanti n'est pas loin. Tu n'auras pas à bouger le petit doigt.

Mohinder posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Laisse moi.

- Je te rendrais fou s'il le faut. Ou préférerais-tu que je m'en prenne à cette si mignonne petite fille dont tu t'occupes comme une vraie mère poule ?

Le professeur eut un temps d'arrêt. Il se retourna lentement vers le tueur.

- Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal.

- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Alors apporte-moi l'antidote. Et associons-nous, je te promets que je ne lui ferais aucun mal. Ni à cet homme qui s'occupe d'elle avec toi. De toute façon, j'ai déjà le même pouvoir. Et oui, à l'endroit où j'étais prisonnier, il y avait tant de gens différents… lors de ma fuite, je n'ai eu qu'à faire mon choix, après avoir piraté leur système informatique… Pas mal non ? Je suis bien plus fort à présent. Tu n'auras pas de meilleur allié que moi.

- Tu t'es joué de moi… qui me dit que ce ne sera pas pareil ? Cracha Mohinder avec rage.

Il aurait voulu le tuer sur place. Ce sentiment prenait le pas sur tout autre. Sylar le toisait d'un air suffisant, le jaugeant de haut en bas. Il croisa les bras, s'adossant contre la porte pour l'empêcher de sortir.

- Tu es si mignon quand tu es en colère… wooo, s'exclama-t-il en esquivant un autre coup de poing de l'indien.

Il lui attrapa les bras, les maintenant fermement serrés le long de son corps.

- Calme-toi. Je n'ai plus besoin de jouer aucun jeu maintenant. Je suis juste le vrai moi. Le tueur machiavélique prêt à tout… C'est comme cela que tu me perçois, et c'est cela que je suis. Rien de plus, rien de moins. C'est tout. Alors fais ton choix rapidement. Je n'ai nul besoin de te tromper en quoi que ce soit. Tu peux appeler ton ami, ce Noah Bennett, je ne lui ferais rien non plus, bien que l'envie de lui faire endurer ce qu'il m'a fait subir me démange. Mais je veux avant tout me venger de cette organisation. Alors je mets toutes mes autres rancoeurs de côté. Fais de même, Mohinder. Tu gagneras la satisfaction de voir cette compagnie tomber au plus profond des enfers, et en prime, tu récupéreras ta sœur. Parce que je peux te le jurer qu'elle est toujours en vie. Je lui ai parlé. Alors décide-toi vite…

Mohinder baissa le visage, le souffle court. Noah.. il devait l'appeler, lui l'aiderait à y voir plus clair… il releva le visage, plongeant un regard déterminé dans celui du serial killeur.

- Je viendrais… demain, je viendrais avec l'antidote. Laisse-moi partir s'il te plaît.

- Bien, très bien, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix satisfaite, je suis heureux que nous ayons réussi à nous entendre. Si toutefois l'idée t'effleurait de ne pas venir, alors… tu sauras ce qui t'attend…

Mohinder le repoussa et sortit de l'appartement à vive allure. Il avait l'estomac et la gorge noués. Ce type… il l'exécrait à un point inimaginable. Il allait les aider oui, puisque c'est ce qu'il voulait, et il s'occuperait lui-même de cet enfoiré quand tout serait fini…

Jusque chez lui, il sentit comme un regard posé sur lui. Est-ce que Sylar avait surveillé sa route ? Il préféra ne pas y penser, et ouvrit grand la porte, essayant de se composer un visage souriant.

Molly, en pyjama, se précipita sur lui.

- Mohinder ! On s'inquiétait !

- J'ai fini plus tard que prévu, désolé.

Il la reposa en grimaçant. Son dos le faisait souffrir encore un peu. Matt arriva, un livre de contes de fées à la main.

- Hey, tu n'étais pas à ta réunion, tu étais chez dans un quartier pas loin d'ici… protesta Molly.

Mohinder se força à sourire et embrassa la fillette.

- On ne peut rien te cacher ! J'ai rencontré une vieille connaissance en chemin.

- Une fille ?

- Euh non… Pourquoi ?

- Allez Molly, va te recoucher, il est très tard, demain tu as école, les coupa Matt, en lançant un regard appuyé à Mohinder.

Ce dernier embrassa la fillette. Lorsque Matt l'emmena dans sa chambre pour la border, il entendit la petite fille lui souffler :

- T'as vu ? Il n'a pas ses vêtements de ce matin sur lui, c'est bizarre, non ?

- C'est rien, répondit le commissaire, dors maintenant.

Il le rejoignit dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Je n'aime pas qu'elle utilise son pouvoir, mais là…

- J'ai été agressé, chuchota Mohinder.

- Quoi ? Mais, comment tu vas ?

- On m'a aidé, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Matt soupira en se passant une main sur la nuque, l'air contrarié.

- J'espère vraiment que ça va. Je n'aime pas te poser de questions, mais ne fais rien d'irraisonné s'il te plaît, pense à Molly. Tu as couru un danger de mort ?

Mohinder avala une rasade de scotch.

- Oui. Mais tout va bien maintenant. Je dois passer un coup de fil, excuse-moi.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Mohinder… Je ne peux pas t'être d'une grande aide en ce moment, mais je m'inquiète vraiment. Et Molly également. Je ne voudrais pas être appelé à devoir reconnaître ton corps dans une morgue.

Mohinder soutint le regard inquiet de son ami. Il ne devait en aucun cas lui laisser percevoir sa confusion et sa peur. Il ne devait en aucun cas se douter que Sylar était si proche d'eux.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai, disons, un ange gardien plutôt fort. Et je t'assure que tout ira bien maintenant.

- Bon, capitula Matt, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, et merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Le commissaire lui sourit avec douceur, et partit dans sa chambre.

Mohinder se retira dans la sienne, téléphone à l'oreille.

- Noah… J'ai besoin d'aide.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda la voix rassurante à l'autre bout du fil.

Mohinder soupira. Il raconta tout à l'homme, n'omettant aucun détail. Plus il parlait, plus sa colère l'envahissait. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il eut un frisson involontaire lorsqu'il repensa au baiser que Sylar lui avait donné. Pour qui se prenait ce type ? Il était réellement, réellement dingue !

- Tu vas jouer son jeu. Ce type ne peut pas avoir de bonnes intentions, mais si on peut l'utiliser un temps, ce serait à notre avantage. En plus, s'il y a un problème, l'Haïtien te rejoindra et réglera tout ça. Seulement, est-ce que tu te sens prêt à coopérer avec lui… ? Avec ce qui s'est passé, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas t'en approcher. Il est très dangereux, qui plus est. Mais il ne te fera sans doute pas de mal tant que tu pourras lui être utile, toi aussi.

- C'est un point sur lequel je ne m'appuierai pas trop, Noah. Il est hypocrite, manipulateur, menteur… Mais si tu penses que c'est ok, je retournerais le voir demain.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal par rapport à ça. C'est déjà assez compliqué. Et extrêmement risqué. On ne sera jamais sûr à 100 que cet homme ne deviendra pas plus un fardeau qu'autre chose. Mais s'il a des pistes importantes, on ne peut pas les négliger.

- Je le ferais alors.

- Mohinder… ?

La voix semblait inquiète.

- Oui ?

- Tu… Ce sera très difficile, alors… J'espère que ça ira pour toi. Tu as vécu tellement de moments pénibles…

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira.

- Bien, alors… à bientôt.

- Oui, à bientôt.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Les lumières des voitures s'y reflétaient, traits par traits. Shanti… comment cela était-il possible ? Si c'était vrai… Merde. Il y avait eu tellement de zones d'ombres dans sa vie, et là… Sa sœur morte qui ne l'était pas réellement. Cela remettait tellement de choses en cause. Comment avait-elle été soignée alors ? Et quel était son pouvoir ? Si seulement son père avait été là… Il se tourna vers le mur, les yeux fermés, les poings serrés. Ce type était ignoble. Gabriel Gray. Pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Un monstre sans âme, prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Il toucha ses lèvres de ses doigts fins, grimaçant de dégoût. Il paierait pour ça aussi !!! Dès qu'il y verrait plus clair, si tout se passait comme ils l'espéraient, Noah et lui, il se vengerait de cet homme. Ce type était bien trop dangereux pour l'humanité. Bien trop. Mais il allait falloir être patient…

rien à faire, me souviens pas du nom de ce vilain monsieur qui assiste Mohinder dans ses recherches.

À suivre………………………………………………


	2. Chapter 2 une lueur de vérité

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et je ne touche pas d'argent avec cette fic

Par contre, forcément, il y aura des spoilers mélangés à des situations purement inventées, comme je reprends légèrement la trame de la saison en changeant un peu beaucoup de choses lol, puisque je n'avais vu que le premier épisode d'heroes lorsque j'ai commencé cette fic. Alors désolée d'avance, car il y aura forcément des incohérences, mais je vais m'efforcer d'être à peu près crédible ; même si ça ne reprendra pas le déroulement de la saison…

**Chapitre deux**

**Lueur de vérité**

C'était fait.

Il rangea la seringue, essayant de cacher les tremblements qui parcouraient ses mains. Sylar, les yeux fermés, respirait avec difficulté. Au bout de quelques minutes, les cernes sous ses yeux disparurent, et son souffle se fit plus régulier.

Son regard se posa sur Mohinder, et il lui offrit un sourire satisfait.

- Merci, Professeur, tu as fait le bon choix.

L'indien haussa les épaules, lèvres pincées. Il préférait autant ne pas parler. Le plus important était de garder son sang-froid le plus longtemps possible.

- Je peux te montrer un petit quelque chose à présent. Preuve de ma bonne foi…

Il se leva et alla farfouiller dans une armoire. Il revint avec un bout de papier glacé. Une photo ? Mohinder leva un sourcil intrigué. Il s'approcha, le cœur battant, et regarda la photographie.

Une très belle femme était allongée sur un lit, vêtue d'une blouse et d'un pantalon blanc, une perfusion au bras gauche. De longs cheveux noirs encadraient un visage fin, aux yeux bruns ornés de longs cils noirs. Elle avait l'air paisible. Le cœur de Mohinder manqua un battement. Si c'était elle, vraiment elle… Il ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler, n'étant pas né lorsqu'elle était censée être décédée, mais ce visage ressemblait sans doute possible à celui de l'enfant qu'il avait vue aux côtés de ses parents, sur la seule photographie qu'il avait gardée…

- C'est bien elle, répondit Sylar, en réponse à son interrogation muette, et je pourrais t'en fournir les preuves en temps voulu. Seulement, je vais devoir retourner là-bas. Il me faut absolument les plans de ce bâtiment, et je suis persuadé que ton ami aux lunettes d'écailles saura comment se les procurer… N'est-ce pas ?

- Peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Je… C'est fou, c'est impossible… Elle est morte de maladie, comment pourrait-elle être en vie ? Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen, à part mon sang ! Tu as dû te tromper, tu…

- Non, le coupa-t-il, tu as découvert sans doute bien des secrets depuis que tu as décidé de continuer les recherches de ton père. Découvert bien des mensonges, que sais-je d'autre ? Tu ne devrais donc pas être si étonné… Quant à sa maladie, je ne sais absolument pas comment elle a pu être guérie, en tout cas, je ne l'ai approchée qu'une fois. Avant de me sortir de cet endroit. Je ne connais même pas son pouvoir. C'était… bizarre. Je lui ai dit que je te connaissais, et elle m'a fait promettre de te dire une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- « Quand tout sera fini, nous serons enfin réunis ».

- Quand tout quoi ? demanda le professeur d'un ton impatient.

Sylar haussa les épaules, et se tourna vers la fenêtre.

- Je ne fais que te rapporter ceci, je n'en sais pas plus. J'ai dû fuir peu après…

Mohinder serrait la photo entre ses doigts fébriles. Son pouls lui bourdonnait aux tempes. Et si Noah savait quelque chose ? S'il l'avait toujours su sans rien lui dire ? Il secoua la tête, il en avait assez de voir des traîtres partout.

L'autre s'approcha à nouveau de lui.

- Tu as raison de te méfier… cet homme n'est pas aussi bon que tu sembles le croire, il…

- Et qui t'as permis de lire mes pensées ? Le coupa sèchement l'indien.

Le visage de Sylar se fendit d'un sourire ironique cette fois.

- En réalité, je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin, on lit en toi comme dans un livre… Mais voilà, on a accompli chacun notre part du marché. Je ne resterais pas ici longtemps, mais je sais où tu vis. Je passerais quelques fois pour savoir si tu as de plus amples informations à me fournir.

L'indien baissa la tête, contemplant encore la photo sans répondre. Ses mains se crispèrent dessus et il la fourra brutalement au fond de sa poche.

- Très bien, mais pas plus que nécessaire, c'est bien compris ?

Un sourire suffisant lui répondit.

Il jeta l'aiguille, rangea la seringue et les deux autres fioles de sérum dans sa mallette, puis enfila sa veste. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se trouver le plus loin possible de cet homme.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait de l'appartement, il ne put s'empêcher de composer le numéro de Noah. Il devait vérifier…

- Oui ? Lui répondit la voix chaude de son associé.

- C'est fait. Je l'ai guéri. J'espère que nous n'avons pas commis une erreur regrettable…

- S'il arrivait un problème, je réparerais. C'est moi qui en prends la responsabilité, pas toi. Tu en assez fait, Mohinder, ne t'inquiètes plus pour ça.

Mohinder prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait tout raconté à Noah. Tout sauf ceci. Comme une sorte de pressentiment. Mais il ne voulait pas cacher cette information éternellement.

- Autre chose, Noah… Sylar, lorsqu'il était là-bas, emprisonné, a approché une personne dont il a pu récupérer la photo. Cette personne, on dirait que… enfin, non, j'en suis certain, cette personne, c'est ma sœur.

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil, puis :

- Il doit y avoir une erreur.

- J'ai la photo, c'est bien elle, j'en suis sûr. Elle avait un message pour moi. Je me disais que peut-être…

- Non, répondit l'homme d'une voix sèche, si j'avais été au courant de ce genre de chose, pense bien que je t'en aurai parlé. Ce doit être un leurre, il a voulu t'apitoyer, enfin… Mohinder… Tu sais mieux que moi comment est cet homme.

Le professeur ravala un soupir.

- Excuse-moi Noah, je… tu as raison, c'était stupide de ma part d'y croire. Je te laisse, je suis arrivé devant chez moi.

Il glissa le cellulaire dans sa poche de jean, et se précipita à l'intérieur de leur appart.

Matt et Molly eurent un sursaut lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

- Molly, ma chérie, j'ai besoin de toi.

Il lui tendit la photographie avec appréhension.

- Tu… Tu peux localiser cette femme ?

La petite fille hocha la tête, jeta un œil à la photo, puis releva un visage intrigué vers lui.

- Cette dame… Elle te ressemble…

Matt regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la fillette, puis son regard s'ancra à celui du généticien.

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Si, c'est elle. Enfin, je le saurais si Molly arrive à la localiser distinctement, bien sûr, sinon… Je saurais que c'est un trucage.

L'enfant alla chercher son plan, puis se concentra sur la photo, punaise en main.

Mohinder sentit une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa tempe. Il ne voulait pas se réjouir trop vite. Mais dans tous les cas, Sylar connaissait le pouvoir de Molly, et il savait qu'il aurait été inutile de le bluffer avec une photo. Le plus dur serait de savoir, si cette femme existait réellement, s'il s'agissait bien de sa sœur.

- Là !

Molly avait piqué la punaise en plein cœur de la forêt de Los Tuxtlas au Mexique.

Mohinder en resta sans voix. Si loin… Et comment Sylar avait-il réussi à s'échapper de cet endroit pour revenir par ici ? Bien sûr, il avait ses pouvoirs, mais ils avaient dû être fortement amenuisés par la maladie. Malgré lui, cela l'impressionna. Et le mit en colère par la même occasion. Mais le jeune homme ne lui avait pas menti. Pas cette fois en tout cas… Il devait au moins lui reconnaître ça.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Ecoute, Mohinder, je crois qu'il est temps, malgré tout, que tu nous en dises un peu plus. Aujourd'hui, des gens ont surveillé la rue. Molly a senti quelque chose d'anormal cette nuit. Dans tous les cas, nous devons partir d'ici. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité. J'attendais ton retour pour t'en parler.

Mohinder se tourna vers le policier d'un air effaré. Partir si tôt ? Alors qu'il avait encore besoin de temps ? C'était impossible, le seul moyen de démanteler la Compagnie était de rester sur place, avec Bob !

- Peut-être qu'elle a juste senti Sylar, on ne peut partir, tu sais, je…

- Quoi ?

L'indien se mordit la lèvre.

Matt le regardait d'un air furieux :

- Tu as bien dit Sylar ? Ce qui signifie ?

Molly attrapa la manche de son père adoptif, lui jetant un regard suppliant :

- Matt, ne t'énerves pas. Ce n'était pas lui qui nous surveillait de toute façon. Lui, je… J'avais senti sa présence, mais elle ne nous était pas hostile, alors… je n'ai rien dit pour ne pas t'inquiéter, puisque Mohinder n'avait rien dit non plus…

- Matt, je suis désolé.

- Non, Mohinder, tu es devenu fou ? Ce meurtrier est dans les parages et tu ne m'as rien dit. Ne m'interrompe pas ! Je ne devais me mêler de rien, pour l'instant, juste m'occuper de Molly. Mais nous sommes en danger, elle est en danger ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'aies rien dit ! C'est dingue !

- Je t'en supplie, Matt, écoute-moi ! J'ai rencontré Sylar hier, c'est lui qui m'a protégé. Il voulait l'antidote au virus Shanti. Je ne voulais pas lui donner, mais… mais Noah m'a dit de le faire. Je reviens de chez lui. Il ne nous fera pas de mal.

- Tiens, c'est ton copain maintenant ?

Mohinder se tut, estomaqué.

- Vraiment, continua Matt, si j'avais su, nos bagages auraient été prêts dès hier. Je vais partir avec Molly, fais ce que tu veux. Viens avec nous, ou reste ici. Mais je ne laisserai pas ce tueur approcher ma fille !

Molly se précipita entre Mohinder et lui.

- Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous disputer comme ça ! Matt je t'en supplie, laisse le au moins s'expliquer…

Le policier tiqua, puis un air confus se plaqua sur son visage. Il s'accroupit à la hauteur de la fillette.

- Excuse-moi, je suis idiot. Mais j'ai tellement peur pour toi, et puis, dit-il en se tournant vers le généticien, je ne comprends pas ton attitude…

Mohinder laissa tomber sa besace sur le sol. Il se passa une main sur le front, puis ravala sa salive.

- J'ai agi inconsidérément, je m'en rends compte. Je vais appeler Noah, il saura quoi faire.

- Vous n'appellerez personne, docteur Suresh.

Ils se tournèrent derechef vers la porte.

M. Bishop se tenait devant eux, entouré d'une jeune fille blonde que Mohinder ne connaissait pas, et suivi de près par trois colosses.

- Inutile de faire usage de votre pouvoir, M. Parkman, nous ne vous voulons pas de mal, au contraire… En tant qu'ancien associé de votre très cher père, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Et toi, tu nous es très précieuse, également, conclut-il en souriant à Molly.

La fillette se précipita derrière Matt. Mohinder se plaça devant eux.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Docteur, vous n'avez pas été très perspicace. Vous pensiez réellement pouvoir vous jouer de nous de la sorte ? Mais nous serons cléments, car vous êtes irremplaçable, malheureusement pour vous. Actuellement, nous recherchons activement ce cher Bennet. Et nous partons tous ensemble, dès à présent, pour votre nouvelle demeure.

Mohinder sortit le revolver de sa poche, et le pointa sur Bob.

- Vous ne nous emmènerez nulle part !

L'alchimiste sourit d'un air joyeux. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Elle, ma chérie, montre au professeur ce que tu sais faire.

- Oui papa, répondit-elle en pointant une main rapide sur le généticien.

Un éclair en jaillit et toucha la main de Mohinder qui poussa un cri.

Les hommes de main de Bob les entourèrent aussitôt, indifférents aux cris de Molly.

Un des hommes murmura quelques mots, et le visage d'incompréhension de Matt fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.


	3. Chapter 3 Y mettre du sien

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et je ne touche pas d'argent avec cette fic

NDA : Par contre, forcément, il y aura des spoilers mélangés à des situations purement inventées, comme je reprends légèrement la trame de la saison en changeant un peu beaucoup de choses lol, puisque je n'avais vu que le premier épisode d'heroes lorsque j'ai commencé cette fic. Alors désolée d'avance, car il y aura forcément des incohérences, mais je vais m'efforcer d'être à peu près crédible ; même si ça ne reprendra pas le déroulement de la saison…

NDA 2 : Ce chapitre sera un peu court, désolée, mais dès le prochain, beaucoup d'action en perspective !!! Alors ne manquez pas le chapitre 4, surtout, explosions en tout genre, trahison, hémoglobine, ça va décaper, hihi !!!

(ouh là, vais aller me recoucher moi ;; )

**Chapitre 3**

**Y mettre du sien**

Gabriel Gray était furieux.

Il s'était fait emprisonné, réduit à l'état de simple cobaye (et ce, deux fois de suite, ce qui n'était pas rien !), avait malgré tout réussi à s'en tirer de manière plutôt admirable, et même grandiose, d'après lui.

Il avait donc souffert durant plus de six mois, trituré de partout, harnaché de tubes, piqueté de perfusions, réduit à un état lamentable…

Pour triompher d'une jolie bande d'enfoirés qui se lécher les babines à l'idée de pouvoir analyser ses pouvoirs de fond en comble.

Pour cela, Gabriel était heureux, oui, et pas peu fier. Se faire ensuite lâchement abandonner par une bande d'incapable avec laquelle il avait organisé une superbe évasion, puis réussir à s'extirper de cette forteresse de béton et d'acier, et de cette jungle affolante, seul et malade !

Rejoindre son pays avec bien du mal, retrouver Bennett (contre lequel il avait une dent, allez savoir pourquoi… !), mais surtout, apprendre que Mohinder avait LA solution. Enfin, retrouver Mohinder et le persuader de le guérir, et y arriver !

Oui, pour toutes ces choses, Gabriel était vraiment satisfait. Même bien plus que satisfait.

Seulement…

Il se retrouvait à présent coincé sur une minable chaise, face au grand type noir, qui semblait le regarder sans le voir, bras croisés, appuyé sur un mur.

Et surtout face à cet enfoiré de Bennett, qui le fixait de son regard ironique. Aaah… S'il avait pu lui arracher les yeux !

Il ne s'était pas sorti d'une merde monumentale pour s'y retrouver aussitôt jusqu'au cou !

Que disait le proverbe déjà ? Bien mal acquit ne profite jamais… Au diable les dictons !

L'autre semblait jubiler de l'avoir à nouveau sous sa coupe. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'autre type, il se serait fait une joie de lui faire sa fête.

Mais là, il était bel et bien coincé, comme un imbécile ! Après tous ces mois passés à psychoter sur le moindre souffle de vent, il avait eu un instant de relâchement, et il était à la merci de ce type exécrable…

- T'énerver ne servira à rien. Et je te ferais remarquer que sans moi, Mohinder ne t'aurait jamais guéri… Je lui ai dit de le faire, car tu pouvais nous être utile. Et il est temps maintenant que tu nous aides, tu as une dette envers nous. Une vie ce n'est pas rien, sans nous, tu serais mort.

- Vous, si j'en avais la possibilité, je vous brûlerai comme un fétu de paille ! Vous ne croyez pas que je vais vous aider à faire quoi que ce soit !

- Et pourtant, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

Sylar eut un sourire mauvais.

- Et comment allez-vous m'y obliger ?

Bennett se tourna quelques instants, fouillant dans une sacoche, puis se tourna à nouveau vers lui, une seringue à la main.

- Vois-tu, ceci est le virus dont t'a si bien guéri le sang de Mohinder. Vois donc.

Sa main plongea à une vitesse folle vers l'avant bras du jeune homme.

Celui-ci resta bouche bée, regardant la fine pointe de sang, puis la main de Noah.

- Que… que..

- Oh, c'est bien simple. Tu as de nouveau ce virus à présent. C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvée pour que tu coopères gentiment.

- Vous êtes malade ? Murmura Sylar d'une voix blanche.

Il se reprit vite, et fixa l'homme aux lunettes d'un regard méprisant.

- Vous êtes plutôt complètement stupide… Je n'ai qu'à retrouver le docteur Suresh…

- Justement, le coupa le Haïtien, nous avons besoin de toi pour le retrouver. La Compagnie l'a enlevé, lui, son ami et cette petite fille. En t'inoculant le virus, Noah pense que nous nous garantissons ton aide. Si tu veux guérir, tu seras bien obligé de retrouver Mohinder. Ainsi, nous pourrons compter sur toi.

Sylar secoua la tête. Ces enfoirés étaient malins. Il serra les poings.

- Tu devras retourner d'où tu viens. Ils ne peuvent être qu'à la source de toute cette folie. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment arriver à leur base… Toi seul sauras les retrouver. Nous comptons sur toi.

- Mes pouvoirs vont se détériorer, vous le savez !

Un sourire malsain apparut sur le visage de l'homme.

- Raison de plus pour que tu nous le retrouves le plus tôt possible !

- Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire pendant ce temps ?

- Le Haïtien a déjà un boulot très prenant, et moi, contrairement à toi, j'ai une famille à protéger. Pour le bien de tous, et le tien propre, ramène-nous Mohinder vivant, c'est compris ?

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un connard tel que vous, cracha Sylar avec haine.

Bennett et le Haïtien se tournèrent vers une porte. L'homme aux lunettes d'écaille se tourna vers lui avant de sortir de la pièce :

- économise ton énergie, tu auras besoin de tes dernières forces !

Puis ils partirent de là.

Au bout d'un moment, Gabriel sentit qu'il pouvait se lever. Il serra les poings, et se précipita hors de la salle. Il était dans un vieil entrepôt. Il ne sentait aucune âme qui vive alentours. Il jura, puis se mit en route vers son appartement.

Retourner là-bas ? Plutôt mourir !

C'est ce qui lui arriverait dans tous les cas, se dit-il avec rage.

Bien, il allait devoir s'improviser en sauveur … Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire ! Alors qu'il avait atteint son but à peine deux jours avant… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à remonter à la source de tout ce mal… En repartant de zéro. Peste soit de ce maudit indien ! Quelle idée aussi de se faire enlever ! Il aurait mieux valu qu la Compagnie attrape Bennett. Ce type l'écoeurait. Oui, c'était le mot. Il l'écoeurait.

Il avait de la chance d'avoir ce garde du corps à ses côtés. Ce mec avait un pouvoir vraiment génial. Gabriel serra le poing. Un pouvoir qu'il rêverait de récupérer ! Avec ça, il serait pratiquement invincible ! Contrôler la mémoire des gens, et empêcher les autres d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs ! Oui, vraiment, ce serait gigantesque ! Enfin… Il avait assimilé assez de pouvoirs lorsqu'il se trouvait dans cet horrible endroit pour réussir à tout faire péter dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Le tout était de déjouer les pièges qui lui seraient immanquablement tendus pour accéder au généticien.

Il supposa tout à coup qu'il devrait sans doute sortir de là ce gros balourd et la gamine en prime…

Il poussa un soupir excédé. Il le ferait, bien sûr ! Il était assez idiot pour ça. Du moment que ces gens l'aidaient ensuite à détruire tout ça…

Ensuite…

Quand tout serait fini, que ferait-il ?

Il posa sa main sur la poignée, et entendit un bruit très léger. Une espèce de faible tic-tac.

Il eut juste le temps de bondir à plusieurs mètres de la porte, alors qu'une explosion terrible la projetait sur lui. Il l'envoya valser avant qu'elle ne lui explose à la tête, puis s'enfuit en toute hâte.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Ils l'avaient retrouvé ! Malgré toutes ses précautions ! Un instant… Mohinder, qui n'avait aucun pouvoir… Bien sûr, ils avaient dû soit lire dans ses pensées, soit lui soutirer les informations. Il espérait que la première idée fut la bonne… Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le docteur, tout heureux de dévoiler sa cachette à ses ennemis. Mohinder le détestait, sans doute possible, mais non… Il ne l'aurait pas dénoncé. Quoique… Un mauvais souvenir refit surface l'espace d'un instant. Quand il avait tenté de lui demander de l'aide alors qu'il avait cru être la bombe… Sylar secoua la tête. S'il devenait nostalgique maintenant !

Il vola une voiture au bout d'un grand laps de temps, puis se mit à rouler à toute allure en direction du premier aéroport qui arriverait. Il devait aller vers le Mexique. Le pouvoir de cette femme, Candice, lui serait fort utile. Il lui demandait énormément d'énergie, il ne pourrait donc s'en servir qu'une fois. Deux au mieux.

Mais le temps n'était pas aux probabilités. Il devait faire vite, avant que les pouvoirs ne commencent à mourir dans ses veines…

Courir pour aider quelqu'un ! C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Enfin… La deuxième plus précisément. Et cette fois-ci, il devait encore sauver la même personne ! Décidément…

Il accéléra sur la route qui lui semblait interminable. Le soleil se coucherait bientôt. Il avait mal aux yeux, à la tête. Beaucoup d'émotions en peu de temps.

Et il n'était vraiment pas au bout de ses peines.

Finalement, dans toute cette affaire, Bennett s'était trompé sur un point. Il serait quand même allé chercher Mohinder. Les défis, c'était sa spécialité, non ? Aller au-delà de lui-même…

Une image s'imposa à lui.

Mohinder, qui lui souriait, avec son air heureux et si naïf. Quel idiot celui-là !

Peut-être pas idiot, non… Trop gentil, ça oui !

Oui, il serait allé le chercher malgré tout. Cet homme n'avait pas un fond mauvais, pas du tout. Alors pour quelqu'un tel que lui, il se sentait capable de faire des efforts. S'il n'y avait eu que ce Bennett, il aurait bien pu aller crever en enfer, mais là, c'était différent…

Mohinder… Stupide Mohinder…

A suivre………….


	4. Chapter 4 Dans la gueule du loup

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et je ne touche pas d'argent avec cette fic

NDA : Par contre, forcément, il y aura des spoilers mélangés à des situations purement inventées, comme je reprends légèrement la trame de la saison en changeant un peu beaucoup de choses lol, puisque je n'avais vu que le premier épisode d'heroes lorsque j'ai commencé cette fic. Alors désolée d'avance, car il y aura forcément des incohérences, mais je vais m'efforcer d'être à peu près crédible ; même si ça ne reprendra pas le déroulement de la saison…

NDA 2 : Ce chapitre sera un peu court, désolée, mais dès le prochain, beaucoup d'action en perspective !!! Alors ne manquez pas le chapitre 4, surtout, explosions en tout genre, trahison, hémoglobine, ça va décaper, hihi !!!

(ouh là, vais aller me recoucher moi ;; )

**Chapitre 4**

**Dans la gueule du loup**

Un hurlement de bête sauvage faillit le faire tomber de son arbre. Après un voyage crevant, il avait enfin réussi à retrouver cette fichue base, non sans mal. Il s'était posté sur un vieil arbre noueux et attendait une occasion propice pour s'infiltrer là-dedans, ni vu, ni connu.

Ce ne serait pas une mince affaire, mais il était bien décidé à tout affronter pour ne pas mourir. Déjà, ses pouvoirs s'amenuisaient. Mais, coûte que coûte, il devait faire de son mieux. Sa vie en dépendait après tout, et surtout sa vengeance.

Se venger. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait encore s'accrocher. Alors, il s'y complaisait de toutes ses forces.

Et il était très content comme ça.

Enfin… peut-être bien que c'était stupide, mais il ne lui restait que ça après tout.

Un mouvement se fit près de l'entrée, cachée par un amas d'espèces de lianes entrelacées. Il sauta sur le sol, souple malgré la fatigue, et s'approcha sans un bruit. Un homme finit par apparaître, traînant une grosse caisse après lui. Il attendit que l'homme s'éloigne, puis fondit sur lui comme un oiseau de proie.

Cet homme n'avait pas de pouvoir. C'était juste un garde. Il l'assomma proprement, l'examina en détail, et fouilla ses vêtements à la recherche d'une carte d'identité. Puis il chercha dans les souvenirs de l'homme tous les mots de passe qu'il y avait à connaître pour entrer dans cet endroit infernal.

Bingo.

Le gars avait tout ce qu'il fallait.

Avant de s'approcher de l'entrée, il grilla les petites caméras qu'il avait eu le temps de débusquer, puis enfourna la carte magnétique dans la fente prévue cet effet. Il eut à peine le temps de poser un pied à l'intérieur que des pas se firent entendre. Il attendit que les types arrivent pour projeter dans leur esprit l'image de leur collègue.

- Hey, le chef t'attends, t'en as mis du temps à sortir ce truc !

Sylar acquiesça en silence, puis suivit l'autre. Il observa le couloir. Il savait quelle bouche d'aération il emprunterait pour retrouver le généticien. S'ils n'avaient pas changé les emplacements de tous les bureaux.

Il se concentra un instant, quelque chose le perturbait toutefois. Il n'aurait su dire quoi exactement.

Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce mal éclairée.

Un grand barbu le dévisageait avec insistance.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais le boss veut que ce soit toi qui l'accompagnes à la nouvelle base. Il pense que tu es le plus à même de bien les protéger. Je te félicite, continue comme ça, et tu monteras vite les échelons.

Devant son manque de réaction, le type haussa un sourcil.

- Bien, c'est tout. Tu pars dans 1h. Va manger un morceau. Le voyage sera long.

Sylar piocha dans les souvenirs du soldat.

- Bien, Chef Gordon.

Il suivit son collègue dans une espèce de cantine, puis tout s'éclaira soudain.

Il écoutait attentivement. Et il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Pas tous ces bruits infernaux de machines et de cœurs qui battaient par centaines…

Non plus de ça ici.

Il retint un gémissement de frustration. La base avait été déplacée. Forcément, avec un gars comme lui qui s'était échappé, ils ne pouvaient pas rester où ils étaient.

Il se rappela soudain que le soldat lui avait dit qu'il accompagnait quelqu'un à la nouvelle base. Tout à sa concentration, il n'avait écouté qu'à moitié.

Il sourit dans le vide. Si c'était de la chance, elle était phénoménale ! Il mangea avec appétit, n'ayant rien avalé depuis deux jours, devant l'air surpris de ses collègues.

Puis il partit attendre cette fameuse personne.

Un homme grand, aux lunettes noires, arriva, entouré de cinq individus. Sylar faillit le griller sur place. C'était le fameux Bishop. Ce type…

- Bien, Andrew, nous pouvons y aller. Vous monterez avec ma fille, il faut veiller sur elle avec précaution.

Une jeune femme blonde le jaugea d'un air méprisant.

- Pfff, Papa, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin de gardes du corps. Je sais me défendre seule, c'est ridicule !

- ça suffit, Elle, ne discute pas mes ordres. Allons-y !

Une moue colérique apparut sur son visage. Pourrie gâtée, pensa immédiatement Sylar. Il leur emboîta le pas sans un mot. Ils furent répartis dans deux jeeps couvertes et s'enfoncèrent aussitôt dans la jungle.

Gabriel jetait des coups d'œil autour de lui sans relâchement. Il finit par se tourner vers la sale gamine.

- Dans combien de temps on arrive ?

Elle haussa les épaules avec dédain.

- Deux heures ? Peut-être trois… Mais si tu ne sais pas où se trouve la base, quel intérêt de t'emmener ? S'il nous arrivait quelque chose, tu ne saurais même pas nous y emmener !

Il eut un gloussement dédaigneux :

- C'est bien pourquoi je vous accompagne aujourd'hui, pour connaître le chemin ! Sans quoi, je serais tranquillement avec mes collègues, à jouer aux cartes.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas et tourna la tête.

Son pouvoir… manier l'électricité. Pas aussi impressionnant que les siens, mais pas mal quand même… en plus elle avait l'air d'une pure idiote. Dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il se ferait un plaisir de lui analyser le cerveau.

Des cris fusèrent au loin, il tendit l'oreille, mais rien. Fausse alerte.

Il rejeta un rapide coup d'œil à Elle.

S'il n'avait été qu'avec cette fille dans la camionnette, comme il lui aurait aimé découper lentement la peau du crâne pour la décoller de l'os…

Il aurait extrait le cerveau avec délicatesse, plongé ses doigts à l'intérieur, ressenti chaque terminaison nerveuse avec un délice incomparable… Senti la chair molle et chaude palpiter sous ses doigts experts…

Il se donna mentalement une baffe, il devait se reprendre. S'il n'arrivait même pas à contrôler ses émotions si près du but !

Mais il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose si le fait d'accomplir cet acte lui donnait encore l'illusion d'être vivant… De ressentir des choses, comme n'importe quel être humain…

Il s'en repaissait, d'une part, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était tout de même bien mieux de récupérer les pouvoirs d'une pauvre bande d'incapable afin de s'en servir intelligemment, et d'autre part parce que tout un tas d'émotions le traversait de part en part lorsqu'il accomplissait son petit rituel… Et ça, c'était le pied… Comme atteindre un orgasme. Sentir qu'il était unique et en harmonie avec lui-même…

Il soupira. Cela faisait trop longtemps maintenant qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué son art. Il devait se contrôler avant tout pourtant.

La voiture fit une embardée qui projeta la jeune fille contre lui. Il dût user d'une force mentale phénoménale pour ne pas déchirer en lambeaux la tête qui s'était cognée contre son torse.

Merde, pourvu qu'ils arrivent enfin !!!

Elle se redressa en pestant contre la route, et s'excusa d'une voix contrariée. Il essaya de ne plus faire attention à elle. A tout ce pouvoir qui pulsait à l'intérieur de ce corps frêle…

La jeep s'arrêta brutalement. Il se redressa avec espoir. Ils étaient donc enfin arrivés !

Bishop ouvrit la portière, attrapa la main de sa fille, et le jaugea d'un air sérieux.

- Andrew, vous êtes quelqu'un d'efficace. Je vous veux en permanence près de moi. Aujourd'hui, nous restons ici. Quant à demain, l'autre base s'ouvrira à vous. Et je vous présenterai mon bijou le plus précieux.

Sylar ressentit la haine de Elle grandir et tout envelopper d'un seul coup. La jalousie… Un poison qui pouvait s'avérer fort utile.

Ils entrèrent dans la base. Gabriel savait qu'il devrait agir tôt. Donner aux autres cette apparence le fatiguait énormément et il risquait de ne pas être opérationnel.

Bien. Il savait que les deux Jeep étaient équipées d'assez de bidons d'essence pour rouler pendant plus de trois semaines… C'était le principal. En outre, l'endroit où il avait disposé son paquetage disposait d'assez de nourriture à emporter. Il remplirait les Jeep incognito, puis ferait tout péter. La dernière chose… Et bien, si la chance continuait de le suivre, Mohinder et ses amis seraient ici… Pas dans cette autre base. Combien allaient-ils donc lui en sortir de leurs chapeaux ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour savoir si le généticien se trouvait ici…

Essayer de soudoyer cette idiote ? Mais ce ne serait pas aussi simple. Non, il devait attendre un peu…

Il s'éloigna des autres, prétextant une envie pressante, et se dirigea vers des toilettes se trouvant à l'entrée. Un rapide coup d'œil lui fit comprendre qu'il pourrait utiliser les grilles d'aération des lieux.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage… Pas de caméra en ces lieux, il pouvait arrêter un peu son pouvoir. Cela lui fit du bien. Et ce n'était pas bon. Il était de plus en plus fatigué.

_« Je sais que vous êtes là, Molly me l'a dit. Nous sommes dans la salle B15, au 3__ème__ sous-sol… et Mohinder… »_

Sylar écarquilla les yeux. Il se concentra à nouveau, essayant de capter le policier.

_« Je sens qu'ils arrivent, B15, 3__ème__ sous-sol, vite !!! »_

Il sortit en trombe des toilettes, et faillit oublier de déployer son pouvoir. Il devait à tout prix se rendre là-bas… Comment faire ? D'abord, trouver un plan de cet endroit !

Il se rendit dans le bureau où il avait laissé ses compagnons de voyage. Il n'y avait plus que deux gardes.

- Le patron et sa fille sont partis mener de petites interrogations. Tu peux attendre un peu ici.

Il soutint le regard du grand homme qui lui avait parlé :

- Je préférerais faire le tour des lieux… Vous avez un plan ?

L'autre eut un rictus dédaigneux :

- Hey t'es pas en camp de vacances, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Gabriel se concentra. Des caméras dans la salle l'empêchaient de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il devait atteindre psychiquement le garde.

- Si il se passe quelque chose, John, il faut que je sois opérationnel… là tout de suite, je saurais juste sauver mon propre cul en sortant d'ici, alors…

Le gorille haussa les épaules, puis répondit d'un ton moins goguenard :

- bah, non, pas de plan. Mais tu peux aller faire un tour sur la surface. On peut pas descendre dans les sous-sols sans un membre spécial pour nous accompagner.

- ok… répondit le jeune homme en sortant de la pièce.

Il se rendit à nouveau dans les toilettes. Tant pis, il se débrouillerait. Il se glissa dans la cage d'aération, refermant bien la grille derrière lui. Il devrait passer par ici pour le retour. Il n'y avait pas d'autre sortie plus proche des voitures. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, il sentait de plus en plus de souffle, de plus en plus de battements de cœur…

Il allait devoir être extrêmement prudent…

S'échapper une fois avait été une chose. Mais là… Il ne serait même pas seul… il avait réfléchi à tout ceci avant de partir, mais n'avait pas de solution particulière. Il n'allait pas non plus faire péter entièrement cette base. Il ne voulait pas tuer des gens innocents… enfin, du moins, des gens qui ne méritaient pas de mourir pour lui…

Il s'appliqua à descendre tout doucement le long des gros tuyaux dès qu'il le pouvait. Il devait logiquement être au bon endroit à présent… Il lui fallait trouver la salle…

_« Vous y êtes presque, Molly dit que vous êtes à quelque mètres de nous… »_

Il stoppa net. Se concentra. Battements de cœur d'enfant. Par contre, il devait débouler dans un couloir avant d'accéder à la salle. Des caméras scrutaient les lieux. Pour maintenant, il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il fit explosa les objectifs, sauta sur le sol, et projeta une des lourdes portes de métal hors de ses gonds.

Le policier se tenait derrière, serrant la fillette dans ses bras.

- J'ai pu lire dans vos pensées que vous veniez nous sortir de là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais…

- trêve de bavardage, le coupa Sylar, passez par où je suis venu, à l'intérieur, allez tout droit, remontez un étage, puis vous irez à gauche, et remonterez ainsi de suite deux fois, vous atterrirez dans des toilettes. Vous en sortez, la sortie sera à droite, tenez.

Il leur tendit sa carte magnétique.

- prenez ça, une Jeep vous attends dehors, partez immédiatement.

La petite fille lui jeta un regard implorant :

- Sauvez Mohinder, je vous prie ! Il n'est pas loin d'ici, il y cette fille méchante avec lui, et le gros homme…

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre au bout du couloir. Sylar provoqua une explosion, aidant Matt et Molly à s'échapper. Le policier lui jeta un dernier regard.

- Nous partons, protégez Mohinder, on se retrouvera sous peu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Dès que possible, allez !!!! De toute façon, cette petite saura où nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, merci encore !

Ils s'enfuirent par les conduits. Sylar haussa les épaules. Merci de quoi ? Si cet empoté croyait vraiment qu'il avait fait ça pour les aider, il était encore plus idiot qu'il ne croyait !

Une balle siffla à son oreille. Il se reprit et d'un geste de la main, fit exploser la main du type qui le maintenait en joue. L'homme hurla en s'effondrant sur le sol. Une alarme retentit.

Un autre soldat voulut tirer sur lui et réussit à frôler son épaule. Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur sous la brûlure de la balle, et lui explosa la tête sans ménagement. Mais un nombre plus important arrivait. Sylar se concentra de toutes ses forces, donnant l'illusion aux hommes qu'il s'enfuyait de l'autre côté. Ils partirent en hurlant dans leurs talkies-walkies, et il pût s'élancer vers le bruit qui le taraudait depuis le début…

Oui, il connaissait bien ce bruit… Même très bien…

Un bruit qu'il avait pu goûter sous toutes ses formes. Un battement qui était passé par tous les stades en sa présence… excitation, haine, rage, bonheur, peur…

Un battement qui le rendait fou, quoi qu'il puisse en dire…

Le cœur de Mohinder… Là… si proche… si près…

Il y était presque…


	5. Chapter 5 ne pas se fier aux apparences

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et je ne touche pas d'argent avec cette fic

NDA : Par contre, forcément, il y aura des spoilers mélangés à des situations purement inventées, comme je reprends légèrement la trame de la saison en changeant un peu beaucoup de choses lol, puisque je n'avais vu que le premier épisode d'heroes lorsque j'ai commencé cette fic. Alors désolée d'avance, car il y aura forcément des incohérences, mais je vais m'efforcer d'être à peu près crédible ; même si ça ne reprendra pas le déroulement de la saison…

**Chapitre 5**

**Ne pas se fier aux apparences…**

Sylar se faufila dans une autre conduite. Plusieurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson dans la pièce, il sentait des pouvoirs, mais préférait éviter une confrontation directe, du moins sur le moment. Il rampa vers le mur face à lui, et jeta un œil par les rayons de la lucarne.

Mohinder était bien là, debout, face à Bob et sa chère fille. Ils n'étaient que trois alors… Mais il préférait se méfier. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant la place à un homme assez jeune.

- Mon cher, tes précautions étaient encore désuètes… C'est le branle bas de combat dans les couloirs. J'ai un mort et un blessé parmi mes hommes. Et tu sais que je déteste que tout soit hors contrôle.

Elle fit un pas en avant.

- Papa n'y est pour rien ! On ne sait même pas qui c'est !

L'homme croisa les bras, fixant à nouveau Bishop sans faire cas de la jeune femme.

- Veux-tu des nouvelles fraîches ? Parkman et la gamine ont réussi à se sauver. Soit ils ont fichu un bordel énorme à eux deux, soit ils ont été aidé… Le soldat blessé est dans les vapes, il ne peut nous être utile, les autres ont vu un homme s'échapper. Parkman est assez puissant pour s'infiltrer dans leur esprit afin de leur faire croire ça. Ce qui implique une mauvaise gestion de ses sédatifs, puisqu'il a pu utiliser son pouvoir… Une mauvaise gestion… Donc, c'est de ta faute, Bob. Et tu as intérêt à réparer ça rapidement.

Sylar sentit le soulagement de Mohinder le traverser de part en part.

- Attends Adam, ce n'est pas possible…

- Je n'ai pas fini, le coupa-t-il sèchement, je disais donc qu'une personne extérieure a aussi bien pu intervenir. Après tous les efforts fournis pour nous cacher à nouveau après les dernières évasions en date, ce serait d'un pathétique incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Je pars maintenant.

Il fit quelques pas face à Mohinder, et releva le visage du généticien d'un geste sec de la main.

- Je pars retrouver ma princesse… pauvre homme, si tu connaissais ce pouvoir incroyable qui coule dans ses veines…

Mohinder serrait les dents, soutenant le regard tourné vers lui sans broncher. L'homme sortit de la pièce en ricanant. Bob regarda sa fille.

- Ne t'avise plus de lui adresser la parole, il est trop dangereux. Es-tu stupide ?

Un petit rire s'éleva de la pièce.

- Vous voyez, ils ont réussi à s'enfuir. Votre forteresse n'est pas si imprenable ! Je partirais moi aussi, et je récupérerais ma sœur !

Bob se tourna vers lui, l'air furieux.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr à votre place !

Soudain, la jeune fille agrippa Mohinder et le plaqua dos à elle, se tournant vers le soupirail.

- Papa ! Cria-t-elle.

Gabriel se maudit. Attentif à cet idiot de Suresh, il n'avait plus fait attention à la fille.

Il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher. Il explosa le soupirail, et bondit dans la pièce. Mohinder le fixait de ses grands yeux effarés. Elle raffermit sa prise sur lui, un bras entourant sa gorge, et une main posée sur son crâne.

- Si tu fais un pas, je lui grille le cerveau. Quoi que tu aimeras sans doute ça, non ? Lui cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

Sylar eut un sourire mauvais.

- Et en quoi ça me concerne ? Je suis venu me venger, tout simplement. J'ai récupéré mes pouvoirs grâce à cet idiot, et je suis là pour mettre à sac toutes vos précieuses petites manigances…

- Dans ce cas…

Une étincelle jaillit de ses mains, puis le corps de Mohinder fut agité d'un soubresaut. Il poussa un gémissement étouffé. Sylar envoya le jeune fille valser contre le mur d'un seul regard.

- Arrêtez immédiatement ! Cria Bishop.

Il pointa son revolver vers lui.

- Et que croyez vous faire avec ceci ? Vous savez pourtant, après m'avoir gardé si longtemps, quelle est l'étendue de mes pouvoirs.

- Je le sais, répondit posément l'homme, et je connais aussi ceux que vous acquis au cours de votre escapade. C'est pourquoi je tiens ceci vers vous disons, pour la forme… Vous vous êtes mépris du tout au tout sur nos intentions de base. Nous ne comptions pas vous garder prisonnier pour l'éternité. Nous devions savoir à tout prix jusqu'à quel point votre potentiel pouvait se révéler… dangereux… C'est pourquoi nous vous avons injecté le virus. Pour ralentir le processus. Vous êtes incontrôlable. La plupart des… de nos patients, ont toujours été relâchés sans autre forme de procès. Retour à la vie normale sans même se rappeler de leur passage chez nous. C'est ce qui aurait dû arriver la première fois que vous aviez été pris par Bennett. S'il n'avait pas été négligent, nous aurions pu nous rendre compte à quel point vous auriez pu nous être… utile. Savez vous seulement que nous comptions vous offrir un poste au sein de notre compagnie ?

- Un poste ? Cracha Sylar avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

- Exactement. Votre don extraordinaire doit servir à des fins utiles. N'est-ce pas ce que vous faites, en prenant les données des autres ? Les leur voler pour vous en servir à des fins utiles ? Nous voulions faire de même avec vous. Nous servir de vous afin de faire prospérer la Compagnie. Mais vous êtes tellement buté…

- Bien sûr… et faire exploser mon appartement, c'était à quelle fin utile, si ce n'est ma mort ?

Bob eut l'audace de sourire largement.

- Un simple avertissement. Nous sommes pas idiots au point de croire que vous vous seriez laissé piéger par une stupide bombe. Mais j'avoue que vous m'avez surpris toutefois, voler de la sorte au secours du professeur Suresh… S'il suffisait juste de cela pour que vous restiez avec nous, je peux vous garantir qu'en restant ici, vous pourrez le voir autant de fois qu'il vous plaira.

C'était plus qu'il n'avait envie d'en écouter.

- ça suffit, je pars. Avec lui. Et si vous tenez à la vie, vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous opposer à notre départ.

- Attention !

Il tourna la tête, juste pour voir Mohinder atterrir contre lui. Un éclair le frappa de plein fouet. Il se concentra malgré la douleur, et réussit à envoyer le père et sa fille contre le mur d'une poussée mentale. Ils tombèrent évanouis l'un sur l'autre. Il sentit des bras se glisser sous ses aisselles, pour l'aider à se relever. Mohinder, qui ne se départissait pas de son air mi-méfiant, mi-surpris, le tirait vers la porte.

- Non, pas par là, par où je suis arrivé… murmura Sylar.

Ils se glissèrent par le soupirail, et entendirent la porte s'ouvrir d'un coup. Des voix d'hommes leur parvinrent, alors qu'ils avançaient à vive allure. Ils arrivèrent avec peine jusqu'au dessus de la sortie. Toutes les portes étaient gardées. Sylar se concentra, puis fit fondre une partie du mur. Ils se glissèrent par là à vive allure, et il entraîna Mohinder vers la Jeep. Il était épuisé.

Trois hommes se dressèrent sur leur passage. Mohinder pointa un revolver vers eux d'un air menaçant.

- Laissez-nous passer !

- Professeur ! Que faites-vous ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de quitter l'enceinte de la base !

Les gardes semblaient se demander quelle était la meilleure attitude à adopter. Ils pointèrent leurs armes vers eux avec hésitation.

- Calmez-vous, nous allons vous raccompagner. Baissez votre arme.

Gabriel commençait à respirer avec difficulté. S'il continuait à utiliser encore plus de pouvoir son cerveau exploserait sûrement. Il se sentait complètement vidé. Il n'avait pourtant pas le choix… Que pouvait faire le généticien avec son arme contre trois gaillards pareils ? Il se concentra et les armes fondirent, brûlant les mains des soldats. Ils profitèrent de leurs cris de douleur pour foncer vers le véhicule. Le jeune homme n'avait absolument pas eu le temps comme il l'avait prévu de faire des provisions, mais le principal était d'avoir de l'essence et surtout les clés. Mohinder, après lui avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil s'installa au volant et démarra.

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'aider l'Indien à suivre une route quelconque, sombrant dans une étrange torpeur, à mi chemin entre le sommeil et l'évanouissement.

Il se réveilla brusquement lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta. Mohinder avait les yeux rivés sur lui, et serrait le volant à s'en faire pâlir les jointures.

- Tu… tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé au juste.

Il avait la bouche pâteuse, et s'étira en grimaçant.

- Bennett m'a expressément demandé de venir à votre secours.

Le généticien eut une expression qui l'aurait fait rire s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi vaseux. Un sourcil arqué, la bouche arrondie, comme suspendue sur une question. Il se reprit et fronça les sourcils, semblant ingérer doucement ces faits.

- Noah ? Et tu as sauvé… Matt et Molly ?

Sylar haussa les épaules.

- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils doivent être loin à l'heure qu'il est. Ce balourd m'a insidieusement infiltré le crâne pour me prévenir qu'ils chercheraient Bennett, et qu'on devait se planquer tant qu'on n'aurait pas de nouvelles d'eux.

- Et comment fera-t-on ? demanda Mohinder d'un ton cinglant.

- La gamine, idiot, elle nous retrouvera…

Mohinder ne répondit pas et sauta hors de la voiture pour aller farfouiller à l'arrière. Sylar comprit qu'ils avaient épuisé l'essence. Ils avaient du rouler un bon moment alors avant qu'il ne se réveille. Merde, il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi.

Il s'extirpa avec difficulté de la voiture pour aller l'aider. Il devait faire comme si tout allait bien. Il ne réclamerait son antidote à Mohinder que lorsqu'ils seraient en sécurité. Et qu'il aurait une seringue…

Pas question de lâcher le morceau avant ça, qui sait ce que pourrait faire ce type s'il savait qu'il deviendrait bientôt sans défense ?

Il serra les dents et s'empara du bidon que l'Indien peinait à traîner près du réservoir. Il fit le plein, et remonta dans la voiture.

- Bien, il fera nuit dans peu de temps. Ce sera plus simple pour nous orienter, murmura Mohinder comme pour lui-même.

- Plus simple ? Questionna le jeune homme.

- Oui, avec les étoiles, nous retrouverons le Nord. Lui répondit-il d'un air absent.

Puis il inspira un grand coup, et se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi, demanda Sylar d'un ton sec.

- Pourquoi Bennett t'a demandé à toi précisément de venir m'aider ?

- Il savait que je connaissais cette base, du moins celle d'origine, et que je te retrouverais sans trop de problèmes.

Mohinder soupira. Le soleil commençait à se coucher.

- Et pourquoi tu es venu ? Je veux dire… Pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

- Tais-toi, tu m'ennuies avec tes questions idiotes, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton morne.

Il se tourna vers l'autre côté, attentif aux sons de la jungle. Des bruissements de feuille, des respirations et des battements de cœur d'animaux, rien d'alarmant. Il soupira. Pourvu qu'il puisse tenir… Il n'y avait pas de raison, après tout il l'avait fait une fois déjà.

Mais n'avait pas déployé autant de pouvoirs en si peu de temps….

Les premières étoiles apparurent et Mohinder enclencha le contact. Ils roulèrent encore un long moment sur des semblants de vieux sentiers avant d'arriver devant une rivière. Ils n'iraient pas plus loin en voiture.

Sylar leva brusquement la tête, tendant l'oreille. Puis il finit signe au généticien de le suivre sans un bruit. Il ressentit un grand soulagement.

- Là-bas, il y a un pont. Une fois qu'on l'aura passé, on ne sera plus loin de la frontière. Ensuite, on n'aura plus qu'à se trouver un hôtel… On se fera discret un moment, il faudra qu'on parte loin d'ici. Remonter dans le Nord des Etats-Unis. Tu as tes papiers sur toi ?

Mohinder acquiesça en sortant son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son jean.

Gabriel l'entraîna vers l'aval de la rivière. Ils descendirent ainsi le long du fleuve durant un bon moment. Puis le pont apparut au loin. Gabriel étouffa un juron. Des hommes étaient postés devant, armes au poing.

- On doit trouver un autre passage, murmura Mohinder.

Le jeune homme réfléchit. Aurait-il assez de force pour qu'ils puissent se tirer de là ? Ils repartirent d'où ils étaient venus, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin.

- Je devrais faire tomber un de ces gros arbres, mais cela attirerait trop l'attention. Je ne vois qu'une solution… J'espère que tu sais nager.

- Evidement, répliqua Mohinder, mais le courant est bien trop fort, on sera emporté droit vers les soldats avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire trois brasses…

Gabriel ne répondit pas, occupé à inspecter les lieux. Son regard s'éclaire, et il s'enfonça dans la forêt. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il fallait. De grosses lianes qui leur permettrait de ne pas se faire emporter par le courant. Il en attrapa une à deux mains et tira. Elle avait l'air solide. Dans tous les cas, ils n'avaient pas le temps de spéculer ou de faire des essais. La première tentative devait obligatoirement être la bonne.

Ils s'attachèrent chacun à la même liane, et entreprirent rapidement de tester sa résistance. Ça devrait aller. Ça _devait_ aller…

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à avoir de l'eau jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Déjà là, l'eau les fouettait férocement. Ils prirent une grande inspiration et se jetèrent dans le lit du fleuve. Le choc fut brutal. L'eau glacée alliée à la force du courant failli leur être fatale. Sylar dut se servir plusieurs fois de son pouvoir pour ramener Mohinder à lui. Ils avalaient l'eau par trombes, se démenant comme de beaux diables pour atteindre l'autre rive. Ils finirent par atteindre la berge, toussotant et crachotant. Ils étaient gelés et remblaient de tous leurs membres. Ils se laissèrent tomber l'un contre l'autre sur le sol. Le jeune homme avait cru voir sa dernière heure arriver lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé sous l'eau, dans l'incapacité de distinguer le sol du ciel. Heureusement, Mohinder l'avait ramené à la surface, avec bien du mal toutefois.

Ils restèrent un moment allongés. La chaleur était mauvaise. Une multitude de bestioles tournaient autour d'eux, et ils avaient à peine la force de les chasser de la main. L'odeur qui se dégageait des arbres était mauvaise. Un mélange de pourriture moite liée à d'autres effluves étranges. Gabriel se pencha sur le côté pour vomir ce qu'il avait ingurgité la veille.

Mohinder se redressa, détachant les lianes de leurs tailles.

- Allez, il faut qu'on reparte. On ne peut pas rester là…

Trempés jusqu'aux os, ils marchèrent encore pendant environ une heure. Puis Sylar entendit les premiers signes de civilisation. De vieilles bicoques étaient disséminées aux abords de la forêt. Une espèce de bidonville.

Des enfants s'amusaient avec un vieux chien efflanqué, et quelques vieilles femmes préparaient à manger en discutant.

Il se tourna vers Mohinder, un doigt sur la bouche. Ce dernier hocha la tête, et ils s'éloignèrent des habitations. Ils découvrir un vieux sentier qu'ils empruntèrent, pour se trouver devant des barrières grillagées qui semblaient ne plus jamais vouloir se terminer.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du plus jeune.

- Voilà, nous sommes à la frontière !

Il tendit les doigts vers le grillage, faisant fondre ses particules. Ce qui puisa encore considérablement dans ses dernières forces. Ils se faufilèrent par le passage, et marchèrent un bon moment avant d'atteindre une petite ville.

Là, ils volèrent un pick-up et roulèrent une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit. Ils se retrouvèrent, épuisés, devant un petit motel miteux.

- Reste caché, mieux vaut éviter de faire savoir que nous sommes deux. Attends-moi là, dit-il à Mohinder.

Il alla chercher une chambre. La réception était une pièce mal éclairée, jaunâtre, où se tenait un vieux petit bonhomme derrière un comptoir noir de crasse. Il donna une clé à Sylar qui lui tendit des billets. Il avait donné une apparence d'homme banal entre deux âges au vieil homme, qui de toute façon lui avait à peine jeté un bref coup d'œil.

Il retourna à la voiture et ils se garèrent devant la chambre. Il se sentait encore plus mal. Il était crevé, avait faim, froid… Un regard à Mohinder lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se trouver dans le même état d'humeur que lui.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant les clés, je vais faire quelques emplettes… J'arrive.

Le généticien ne répondit pas. Son cœur faisait de drôles de bruits. Sylar se demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Une sensation de gêne l'étreignit. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette époque, pas si lointaine, mais qui lui semblait maintenant à plusieurs millions d'années lumières, cette époque où en tant que Zane Taylor, il avait pu s'approcher du gentil professeur si naïf qu'était Mohinder pour mener à bien ses desseins…

Pour récupérer cette fameuse liste, ce Saint Graal qu'il avait tellement convoité…

Il secoua la tête, haussa distraitement les épaules, et fit demi-tour. Ses vêtements avaient séché sur lui, puants de sueur et d'eau croupie. Le généticien était dans le même état. Il devait trouver des vêtements décents. Des chaussures décentes. Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Sa seule envie actuelle était de dormir, mais il ne comptait pas se balader à poils dans la minuscule pièce.

Il démarra le véhicule, et se rendit dans la ville la plus proche. Il se faufila dans une ruelle, entra par effraction dans un magasin, prit des vêtements, de la nourriture, et surtout à boire. Eau et une bonne bouteille de scotch. Nul doute que cela lui remettrait les idées en place.

Lorsqu'il revint chargé de paquets, Mohinder était endormi sur le lit, la taille ceinte d'une serviette. Il s'était douché. Pas de traces de ses vêtements. Il avait dû les jeter.

Sylar décida de le laisser dormir. Il prit une bonne douche, qui sembla le purifier complètement. Il enfila un caleçon propre et un tee-shirt noir. Puis il sortit de la salle de bain. Le généticien semblait ne pas s'être éveillé du tout. Il sortit des sandwichs tout faits, et les disposa sur la table de chevet avec une bouteille d'eau dont il avait pris une bonne rasade. Puis posa sa main sur le bras de l'indien, qui se réveilla dans un sursaut, l'air hagard.

- Doucement… Je t'ai pris des fringues, et il faut que tu manges.

Il sembla le regarder sans comprendre, puis posa un œil sur la petite table. Il attrapa la bouteille avec avidité et but longuement. Gabriel avait prit un sandwich, et s'appliquait à le mâcher lentement.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Puis Mohinder attrapa les vêtements et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller.

L'horloger en profita pour se servir un bon verre d'alcool. Il s'étonna lui-même, lui qui ne buvait jamais. Mais il après toutes ces émotions, il avait besoin qu'un feu lui descende dans les veines.

Il s'allongea ensuite sur un côté du lit, les yeux rivés au plafond. Qu'allait-il leur arriver à présent ? Il était épuisé nerveusement et physiquement. Il n'avait même pas pensé à s'arrêter dans une pharmacie pour prendre une seringue. Tant pis, cela attendrait demain… Il avait besoin d'un long repos. Il ferma les yeux. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et il sentit Mohinder s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il perçut l'hésitation du généticien.

- Allonge-toi, tu crois vraiment que je serais venu te chercher pour te faire du mal ensuite ? Tu es plus stupide que je ne le croyais !

- Tu es malade.

C'était une affirmation. Pas une question. Sylar rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Mohinder.

- Oui. J'ai encore besoin de toi, on dirait…

- Comment se fait-il que… ?

Gabriel se redressa en soupirant.

- L'antidote marche très bien, ne t'en fait pas. C'est Bennett qui m'a réinjecté le virus pour être certain que je te trouverais coûte que coûte. Si tu pensais que j'étais venu par pur état d'âme, désolé de t'enlever tes illusions…

L'indien haussa les épaules, et eut un sourire narquois.

- Comme si je pouvais imaginer ça… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres, et se rallongea sur le matelas, tournant le dos au généticien.

- Peu importe. Bonne nuit, répondit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Il avait juste besoin de dormir pour l'instant. Vraiment besoin.

Mohinder éteignit la lumière, et s'allongea à son tour.

Le bruit de leur respiration régulière enveloppa rapidement la chambre d'une atmosphère apaisante.

Au petit matin, Gabriel fut éveillé par un bruit de moteur. Le temps de retrouver ses esprits, il eut juste le temps de voir le pick-up partir. Il pesta intérieurement contre lui-même. Il était donc devenu si faible qu'il n'avait pas entendu le docteur sortir de la chambre. Cet enfoiré profitait de sa maladie pour le laisser en plan.

Il se traita d'imbécile. S'il avait été plus vigilant, l'autre n'aurait rien vu de son état. Il serra les poings, s'habilla, mais ne sortit pas. Après avoir tourné en rond un moment, il se prit un verre de scotch. Suivit d'un autre. Il avait un mal de crâne atroce. La colère l'accentuait encore plus. Il se servit une troisième rasade, pour essayer de faire passer la douleur.

Maudit Suresh !

S'il le retrouvait un jour, il lui ferait payer sa trahison !

_Ce n'était que le juste retour des choses_, clama une petite voix dans sa tête.

Il prit un quatrième verre. Maudit encore une fois cette foutue Compagnie, toutes les générations de Suresh passées et à venir. Au bout du sixième verre en l'espace d'une trentaine de minute, son esprit se mit à vaciller.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, tenant son crâne à deux mains. La douleur devint fulgurante. Il se retint de crier, et se roula en boule. Des gouttes de sueur coulèrent le long de ses tempes, et dans son dos. Il se sentait vraiment mal…

Il se leva en titubant, pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il se regard dans le petit miroir au dessus du lavabo. Son visage était amaigri, blême, et de gros cernes lui mangeaient les joues. Effectivement, il n'aurait pas pu soutenir le contraire à Mohinder. Il était bel et bien en piteux état.

Allait-il crever ici, dans un motel pourri, seul avec cette sale bouteille vide ?

Il le méritait. Ce point n'était pas tellement contestable… mais il avait quand même accompli des sauvetages spectaculaires. Le sien, et ceux de Suresh. Celui-là….

Il entendit la porte du motel se claquer, et une exclamation étouffée se fit entendre.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?

Il ouvrit la porte avec difficulté, et se trouva face à un Mohinder stupéfait qui tenait la bouteille vide à hauteur de son visage.

- Que… Tu… T'es pas parti ?

Il tomba à quatre pattes, gémissant sourdement. Sa cervelle partait en lambeaux, c'était certain… Il ferma les yeux et se laissa rouler sur le sol. Des mains fraîches se pressèrent contre son front. Mohinder essaya de le redresser mais il était plus lourd que lui. Il tenta de s'agripper au lit pour se hisser dessus avec difficulté. Il tourna le visage vers l'Indien.

- Ma… Tête…balbutia-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui va t'aider, bon sang ! Éructa Mohinder avec hargne.

Le généticien lui souleva la tête, et le força à avaler un breuvage au mauvais goût. Puis il se sentit sombrer.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, une éternité après lui sembla-t-il, le mal de crâne avait disparu. Il avait la bouche pâteuse, et n'avait qu'une idée en tête, se brosser les dents. Il se leva, puis une brusque contraction de son estomac le fit se jeter sur la cuvette des toilettes, où il vomit comme jamais.

Etrangement cela lui fit du bien. Il s'essuya la bouche, et en se redressant, tomba sur le regard désapprobateur de Mohinder.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris, mais j'aimerais autant ne pas me coltiner un piètre buveur sur les bras !

Sylar sentit la colère monter en lui. Il détestait se sentir faible devant quelqu'un…

- Je croyais que tu m'avais laissé ! Je… J'étais en colère, alors j'ai bu quelques verres, et puis, et puis…

- Tu es malade. L'alcool n'est en rien un bon remède. Et je ne serais pas parti comme un voleur. Je me doutais bien que c'était pour ça que tu ne disais rien. Tu pensais que j'aurais pu profiter de ta faiblesse pour te laisser en plan, ou pire… te tuer, non ? Mais remets les choses à leur place ! Je ne suis pas un traître, moi !

- Tu en es sûr… ? Répondit Sylar d'une voix suave.

Mohinder le regarda quelques instants, l'air interdit. Puis lui jeta un paquet à la tête.

- J'étais allé à la pharmacie, si tu veux savoir. Pour te soigner. Débrouille-toi, maintenant, je vais faire un tour, j'en ai assez de voir ta tête !

Et il sortit prestement de la chambre avant qu'il ne puisse lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Sylar baissa les yeux sur le paquet. Il éprouva une légère honte qu'il chassa au plus vite. Il ouvrit le sachet, et vit des aspirines, des cachets contre les nausées, et d'autres médicaments. Puis, au fond, son précieux sésame… sa seringue. Un sourire marqua malgré lui son visage aux traits tirés. Il avala une aspirine, et passa sous la douche.

Il avait mal jugé le généticien. Cet idiot n'était pas assez téméraire pour partir sans lui. Et en plus il lui donnait tout de suite ce qu'il espérait. S'il le voulait, il pouvait prendre son sang, et l'abandonner à son sort…

Comment réagirait l'homme face à une nouvelle trahison de la sorte ? Ses yeux brilleraient-ils encore du même éclat de haine ?

Il se délecta de cette pensée. Mais il ne ferait pas ça non. Mieux valait l'avoir à ses côtés pour profiter directement du spectacle de toutes les émotions défilant en lui. Pour lui qui ne ressentait rien, cet homme était un enchantement perpétuel. Peut-être… peut-être que s'il _analysait_ son cerveau, il pourrait, lui aussi, ressentir toutes ces choses… ?

Mais s'il faisait cela, le généticien ne serait plus là. Et cette vie semblerait beaucoup moins amusante sans lui.

Il fit rouler la seringue entre ses doigts, attendant patiemment le retour de son camarade. Il se sentait plus faible de minute en minute, mais bientôt, tout cela ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Protéger Mohinder… Se venger de la Compagnie… Le programme l'amusait beaucoup. Mohinder… Il espérait tellement renouer le même genre de relations avec lui que lorsqu'il se faisait passer pour Zane. C'était si amusant, de le voir boire ses paroles avec autant de naïveté, de sentir son cœur battre si vite lorsqu'il était près de lui… Peu à peu, il réussirait, il en était sûr… Même s'il était le pire des meurtriers, même s'il lui avait fait du mal… oui, peu à peu, il saurait adroitement l'attirer de nouveau dans ses filets… Cet homme si intègre… Le torturer mentalement était bon. Délectable… Être près de lui à nouveau était une bénédiction finalement… Il pourrait à nouveau se laisser envahir par ses vieux démons…

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il leva la tête vers Mohinder qui le regardait, lèvres pincées.

- Merci, lui dit simplement Sylar.

Le généticien sembla se détendre légèrement.

- Il y a un aéroport pas loin, moins d'une heure de route. Mais… Je n'ai pas de passeport, et maintenant c'est obligatoire, même à l'intérieur du territoire…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, lui répondit-il en souriant, avec ça, nous n'aurons aucun problème pour passer les contrôles.

Il lui tendit la seringue. Mohinder la prit, puis sorti une bande de caoutchouc du sac en papier.

Brave Mohinder, pensa Sylar avec amusement… Si tu savais à quel point **toi**, tu m'es _utile_….

A suivre………………


End file.
